Season 1
Season 1 of Mania consists of 100 episodes. The season premiered on jun 18 2016 Plot overview ''This ''series don't have a plot Episodes Season 1 contained up episodes from season 1 * = Kiddies = = Gordon's chrome hill = = wild dehydration = = sunk = = Yeet = = its back kiddies = = 16 dies from bridge jumping = = 16 can't kill himself = = neck = = pumkin patch boi = = MAKE WAY = = CRUNCH = = rip lemar = = 16 goes to morrisons = = Sean watches porn = = edgy = = cab over wheels the edgy fanfiction = = splash boi = = 16 isn't creative with lego = = sixteen's edgy castle with shit wall = = sixteen go's to hooters and sees some boobs = = tits = = sixteen goes to a service station = = 16's great war depression = = 16 does his normal sHit = = sixteen goes to toys r us = = sixteen drowns in snow = = the chase = = the place where they kill them to make lemars wooden ass = = arserot = = national noose day = = 16 and pregnant = = I lost most of this footage = = easter moss = = edgy boat trip = = succ my fartbox = = lube stained fanfiction = = school shootings = = hide me in your basement = = claw machinephobia = = prince sixteen = = victim 1 = = sixteen is fixed = = red nose day = = the new slave = = the grand dayout = = sixteen goes fishing = = potato soup = = pootis = = duke tries to be a police officer = = sixteen saws his bones with his chainsaw = = June intelligent week = = boco returns = = meet the sixteen = = meet the duke = = ��less = = edgy parkor or whatever it's called = = boco fails again = = sixteen kidnaps beter sam = = goodbye, meme stealer! = = crunke = = fast af sixteen = = easter preparations = = easter = = the hill = = meet the ��eter s��m = = d��nk d��y = = the boat train = = car boot = = the tip = = the fight = = dick tip = = the new crap yard = = sssssssssssssssmokey Joe, the bash mash's child = = the death = = referencing beter Sam quotes = = school shootings are cool = = typical meme stealer = = beters family reunion = = roller saves the day = = how sixteen arrived = = klace finds a packet of lube in sex ed class = = klace and numpty pootis get hunted Down by the time in a live stream = = Cory is back nibba = = klace is a nosey plonker = = harassment = = grand thing = = klaces cheesy chips adventure = = lemar brings stuff from his house again = = cargo crap = = scrub scrub = = like, can you two stop being the TTTE Fandom = = Ryan And Michael = = beters whistle = = klace takes the plunge in the dip = = klace wastes his money = = brown bricks = = Old Gronk = Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}